


Askew

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [69]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Askew- to one side; crookedPadmé fusses over the painting in the babies' nursery.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: English Vocab Prompts [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 14





	Askew

“No, it needs to be up a bit more,” Padmé said gesturing to the painting being hung in the nursery. The poor worker who was hanging it complied with her specific instructions for the fifth time.

“Honey,” Anakin said, sliding up behind his wife, putting his arms over her shoulders. “You need to relax. Let these men do their jobs.”

Padmé looked up and Anakin took advantage of it to kiss her on the lips.

“I know… It’s just, I want this to be perfect for our babies.”

“And it will be, but it will take them three times as long if you keep on insisting on the painting being in the correct three millimeters.”

Padmé pursed her lips, thinking it over. “Fine.”

“Now come on,” Anakin said smiling as the men left for the night, “this may be the last time we have alone time for a while.”

Padmé followed her husband out into their kitchen where a bunch of roses was set up. “Oh, Ani, it’s perfect.”

“Now, I know you can’t have alcohol, so I made some hot chocolate, Tatooine edition.”

Padmé let out a gasp. Anakin’s hot chocolate was the best she had ever had. It was somehow so much better than normal bantha milk and chocolate, and she really didn’t know how and Anakin refused to share the recipe.

“Come on, let’s put on a trashy holo drama and enjoy our night.”

Padmé smiled, a night with her husband sounded great. Just them, hot chocolate, and trashy holo dramas. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is sloppier than I would like, but I'm too tired to fix it. Oh well.


End file.
